Secret of Mana 3: Those twenty years
by SlimeDragon13
Summary: What happened after Secret of Mana 2.
1. Chapter 1

Secret of Mana 3: The Return of those other guys. Ya know like the Elf.

Somehow those six guys, er three guys, and three girls, er two guys, two girls, a demon, and an elf, yeah that one sounds good. Anyways Angela, Duran, Carlie, Kevin, Hawk, and Lise, rid the world of something so yeah now this is what the hell they did for the next who knows how long before that red hair Chrono Trigger copy Randi, and his two bitches appear.

Randi: Stop Making fun of me!

Stop Up ya dumbass! Thus we begin the better story.

15XX

Angela: Well now what the fk do we do?

Duran: Well Ange, since we're not gonna get interrupted by some monster like always I'd thought I'd tell you something.

Angela: What?

Duran: Well that I l..no gotta say it. I love you!

(romantic music)

Angela: Oh Duran I have to tell you something too.

Duran: (pretty damn happy.)

Angela: I'm in love with Carlie! (record screech)

Duran: (really confused) what?

Angela: Well where do you think I went every time Carlie went to the having sex with your purple haired friend club?

Duran: The bathroom?

Angela: Sorry Duran but you try getting Lise's attention, I mean Kevin's gay, and Hawk is in love with that Jessica girl at his thief's hang out.

Duran: Damn It! I wanted to be your love monkey!

Carlie: Hey Angie! Pick Carlie up! (Angela lifts Carlie off the ground)

Angela: Don't worry Duran you'll find true love you're a hero character so you do get loved. (Carlie squeezes Angela's Boob)

Carlie no! Bad! You only do that when we're in bed! Bad!

Carlie: Carlie sorry…(Carlie and Angela make out)

Duran: Oh well, lose a love but you get to watch lesbian action.

Kevin: That's not a saying.

Hawk: Will you all shut up! Hey I'm so pretty watch me do this! (smiles)

Lise: Ok guys not the time for stupid jokes. Well I'm going to the bathroom be back. (Leaves)

Kevin: Ahh Fowl Yellow Mouse Thing!

Pikachu: Pika?

Carlie: Oh it's so cute, Carlie love it!

Angela: Ah hem!

Carlie: Oh right Carlie can't love him Carlie married.

Angela: Um we're not married yet…

Carlie: Oh….Carlie confused!

Duran: Well whatever the strange yellow beast is, it must die! (Throws sword at Pikachu) (Pikachu ducks and sword hits Kevin)

Kevin: AHHHHH! The White Masta Struck Me Down! Oh The Lord! Oh The Lord! Damn The Whtie Devil!

Hawk: I didn't know Kevin was black.

Duran: He isn't he's just acting gay. (Kevin faints do to blood loss)

Carlie: Angie! They killed Kevin now how is Carlie suppose to make foreign gay film with Carlie as director!

Angie: Well, hey you author guy! Only Carlie calls me Angie!

Author: Sorry (fixes)

Angela: Well, Kevin's just fainted don't you remember we just bring him back with Phoenix Down.

Duran: Ange wrong game. (Pikachu presses a Smart Ass Alert Button) (Duran is beat up by an angry mob)

Hawk: Ohhhh! That's Two burns for Duran.

Carlie: can Carlie give fuzzy thing good bye hug?

Angela: Yes you may.

Carlie: Yeah! (Squeezes Pikachu) (Pikachu chokes)

See he likes Carlie! (Pikachu electrocutes her)

Angela: Ahh the son of a bitch killed my love seal! I'll kill you

(Does that DBZ stance) (Hair flies up) (Fist glow with energy orbs) (Hair turns gold) (Now all the girls are sexy blondes) (Yeah!) (Pretty much looks like a female super sayian goku, but shorter, with longer hair, and a very revealing dress) (But it's the thought that counts!) (And the blonde hair) Kamayhamayha! (misses Pikachu by two-thousand inches) Damn! I thought by now I would have perfect aim!

Pikachu: (with love eyes) Pika…

Hawk: Ah screw this! I'm too damn pretty. I'll be hiding behind that bush until one of you die.

Angela: Um I'm a super magician which is made to avoid getting sued by DBZ, and he's a yellow mouse.

Hawk: You're right you don't stand a chance. (Angela shoots him) Ahhhhhh! My Prettyful Face! I need that to trick girls into having icky, icky, rar, rar, bling, bling, sparkle, ging, razza ma taz, bing, bang, boom, boom with me! (Hides behind the bush crying for his mommmy like the little, almost gay fag he is.)

Angela: Wow…now to kill the …Pikachu? Damn Got away!

Lise: Hey guys back from the how to give yourself an orgasim learn-a-tour-eum, umm I mean bathroom. (looks around) How long was I gone?

To be Continuedo!


	2. Chapter 2

Secret of Mana 3: Chapter 2

Last time on SoM3, our friends encountered a Pikachu, a type of gay mouse form some other game. Using her usual sexiness Angela got rid of the cruel beast before her friends were violently slaughtered. Thank Mana for Angela. Even if she was a spoiled immature brat, before she met Carlie.

Lise: Hey Angela how long are you going to be all glowy like that?

Angela: Tomorrow.

Carlie: Carlie glad, cause Carlie not be able to have hot sex with Angie when she's all glowy cause Carlie can't sleep.

Angela: Don't Worry Carlie we can play tomorrow. (Tickles her)

Carlie: Stop It Angie that tickles!

Lise: ahem

Angela: Oh yeah forgot you were here. So where's the guys.

Lise: I don't know they should be back by now. (meanwhile)

Duran, and Hawk: Drink! Drink! Drink!

Kevin: (finishes beer keg) Damn It's all gone!

Duran: No way.

Kevin: What else is there?

Hawk: Dude you floated it by yourself! That was my fking keg yours was that one!

Kevin: Oh!

Duran: Come on guys if we get home how we might see Angela and Carlie making out.

Kevin: I don't know why you guys enjoy that, it's disgusting.

Duran: Dude if you're gonna be gay about this, go jump off the bridge.!

Kevin: Ok! Kevin Power! (runs outside and jumps off the bridge.)

Duran: No Kevin you idiot!

Hawk: Let him go he's not pretty anyways.

Duran: Dude he has your Dragon keys.

Hawk: Oh son of a bitch! (later)

Lise: Where the hell were you?

Duran: Where the hell is the lesbian action?

Hawk: Where the hell are dry clothes?

Kevin: Where's my ass I can't see it! Ahh! I'm blind! Oh wait I can see my hands. But where's my ass?

Angela: Who the hell insults my love for Carlie?

Carlie: Angie's pussy tastes good.

Lise:…

Hawk:…

Duran:…

Kevin: So what? Oh wait you're talking about Angela? Never mind.

Angela: I told you to not make him drunk!

Duran: Duh? That's why we order him light beer, but he drank Hawk's! So now he's drunk. Deal with it!

Carlie: Hey Kevin! Kiss Duran's Ass!

Kevin: Ok (does so)

Duran: Ahh, don't you dare, ya gay prick.

Kevin: why do you torment me masta?

Angela: Besides the stupid ness today! I'm felling better.

Lise: Let's go to bed, and Hawk, Duran stay out of Angela and Carlie's Room.

Duran: Damn

Hawk: Ok but, you have to take off your shirt and never put it on in the next three days if I don't go in tonight.

Lise: Fine. Just go to bed. (Next Day)

Hawk: Ha I win now you take off your shirt.

Lise: Damn! (takes off shirt.)

Duran: Yeah Big Boobs Galore!

Hawk: Best bet I ever made.

Angela: Morning.

Duran: Hey Angela I bet you 10,000 Luc that you can't go one day with out Carlie's love.

Angela: Easiest 10,000 Luc I ever made. I accept you're weak ass bet! Oh how about the loser, also has to eat the five day old maggot infested sandwich on top of the fridge.

Duran: Deal (No way she's gonna win.) (five minutes later)

Angela: Damn what was I thinking Lise? I can't last four minutes without Carlie by my side. Oh how am I gonna do this.

Lise: …You could give up.

Angela: If I call off the bet he gets to fk me is the ass.

Lise: yeah, and I know how much you hate penises. Want did you do before you fell in love with Carlie.

Angela: Talk to Victor, Visit my Mother, crap I can't do since the Beast Kingdom blew up my home.

Lise: I got it! Take a long nap for 24 hours!

Angela: Ok! (takes sleeping pills) (falls asleep on floor.)

Lise: Sucker. (pulls down Angela's shirt and sucks on her breasts)

Yum so that's what Angela's breast taste like. (Carlie walks in)

Carlie: What are you doing to Carlie's love seal! Carlie kill you!

(Carlie beats the crap out of Lise) (2 hours later)

Lise: Who knew Carlie had such skill?

Hawk: I did, when I raped her she woke up and did it to me.

Duran: Haha! You got raped by an elf.

Hawk: Shut up it's been two hours and Angela hasn't even started crawling in the corner moaning Carlie's name like the last time Carlie went somewhere with out her.

Duran: Not yet, watch my raped friend, watch.

Lise: Hawk stop looking at chest.

Kevin: Good morning! (sees Lise's boobs) AHHH! SYMBOL OF THE ANTI- CHRIST KILL THE BOOBS!

Lise: Kevin just go the that gay strip gay club you always go to.

Kevin: Ok. BUT IF THIS IS AN ANTI-CHRIST TRICK THEN THE BOOBS SHALL DIE! (leaves)

Duran: I pity him.

Hawk: I'm so pretty…again!

Carlie: (walks past and points at Lise with a menacing look)

Lise: Ahhhhhh! She's trying to finish me off!

Carlie: And stay away from Angie you no shirt freak.

Hawk: I wonder if I'll be able to handle this for the rest of the day.

Carlie: Come on Angie wake up! You said You and Carlie were going to the Black Market, to see Movie.

Duran: (smiles) Carlie forget it, Lise drugged her.

Carlie: What? I kill you!

Lise: Ahhhh! (runs away with Carlie right behind her.)

Duran: I am such I genius.

To Be Continuedo!


	3. Chapter 3

Secret of Mana 3

Last time in the real world of our heroes Angela drugged herself to avoid losing the bet, she made with Duran. Also Carlie went off chasing Lise, when Lise was wrongly accused of drugging Angela. Thus we continue.

Duran: Mail Call! Let's see bill, bill, bill, law suit, and Carlie's monthly package from having sex with your purple haired friend club. Oh wait there's a letter for me, Hawk, and Kevin.

Kevin: What letter say?

Duran: Ahem, Dear Duran, Kevin, and Hawk you have been invited to E3 to discuss your next game. Please don't bring any of the girls, besides there are a bunch perverts here every year. Yours truly the Head of Square Soft.

Kevin: Cool.

Hawk: Hey shut up I'm trying beat Carlie at battle ship.

Carlie: B-4!

Hawk: (looking pissed) You sunk my fking battleship! (slices game into pieces with his daggers.) What'd I miss?

Duran: We got tickets to E3.

Hawk: Cool well get going right after this. Hey Carlie Lise is in the kitchen!

Carlie: Carlie kill the blonde no cute lady!

Hawk: Ok now we can go. (Later)

Duran: (plays Flammie's drum) Come here Flammy good girl. All aboard the giant Flammy ship number one!

Hawk: I thought Flammie would be dead by now.

Duran: No she's a fur dragon they last for a millennium.

Flammy: Me Leeee!

Kevin: Kevin miss sleeping on fur. (meanwhile)

Koren: Hahahahaha! (lightning) They feel for it give me my money!

Jagan: Damn It. (gives money)

Deathjester: Wouldn't it have been easier to get all of them in one place and blow them up, come on you didn't get those stupid bitches to come.

Koren: That's part of the plan! Dipshit. We blow up the guys, then the girls are defenseless and we have hot sex with them, and they be our slaves.

Jagan: Yeah stupid! (magically picks up rock and throws it at Deathjester.)

Koren: (pulls out picture of Angela) Angela my sweet, I gave you attention, I got magic to prove I was strong, but no, you go for that Victor bastard! Then Duran, then Hawk, then you go with Carlie, Angela I thought you loved me!

Jagan: Dude what are you doing?

Koren: (hides picture) Nothing!

Deathjester: (missing two fingers thanks to blouder.) So how we destroy them?

Koren: We all get to kill with anything we come up with.

Jagan: Yeah I cloned myself, and that clone will turn those fags into vampires, while I help Koren with his plan.

Koren: I'm a damn magician , I don't need a plan, I'll just blow their ass to hell.

Deathjester: That's what you did last time and it didn't work.

Well my plan is so clever so geineus that it will kill all.

Koren: (not caring) yeah just tell us what it is.

Deathjester: I hired five thousand deadly ninjas to kill them.

Koren: (Not caring) Yeah whatever (sips Lemonade) This Lemonade is Very GOOD! (back to heros.)

Flammie: Me leeee! (triple back flip.)

Duran: Yeah Flammie do that again!

Flammie: Me leeee! (does again)

Duran: Yeah High Tail!

Hawk: Shut the hell up Duran, I'm trying to sexily wave at girls!

Kevin: Kevin want to sleep (transforms into werewolf) SO SHUT THE FK UP!

Duran: ………

Hawk:…………(waves at girl.)

Kevin: Good, (goes to sleep.)

Duran: ……

Flammie:…….

Hawk:……

Angela:………

Hawk: Angela what the hell you doing here?

Kevin: (wakes up) Roar! (throws Hawk of ship)

Hawk: Damn It All!

Angela: High Five Kevin (high five!)

Duran:………

Flammie: Me leeee!

To be Continuedo!


End file.
